We Belong Together
by The Original Bad Girl Nicole 2
Summary: Quinn and Santana had a messy break-up. What happens when she receives and invitation to Santana's wedding in the mail. Will she let Santana make the biggest mistake of her life? or Stop the wedding and claim what was once hers.
1. Santana's Getting Married

_I know I have to update Set Fire To Rain, the next chapter should be up by tonight at the earliest or tomorrow at the latest. Real Life has been very hectic for me, especially with the end of the school year coming up, so yeah. This is a story that was originally meant for the BtVS universe, but I thought I would rework it and make it into a Quinntana story since it's one of my favorite stories. Anways, enough of the rambling, thank you to the lovely, Ms. Nayanna Rivergron for telling me to go ahead and redo this story, she's very convincing when she needs to be. Also, scary lol.. Thank you to the kind anon who let me know that I had uploaded the wrong chapter._

* * *

Quinn kept looking out the window to see if the mailman had came yet, she was waiting on a package from her mother, she said she was supposed to get it today. She kept looking out the window every five minutes, to make sure that she didn't miss him. Quinn looked out the window and saw the mail woman, she got out of the truck and walked up the pathway, package in hand. She didn't bother waiting for the doorbell to ring, she opened it and was greeted by the carrier.

"Are you Quinn Fabray?" She asked, giving her a small smile.

Quinn smiled back, "I am Quinn Fabray."

The mail woman handed her the package and her mail, "Here you go, I wanted to make sure that I was leaving it with the right person."

Quinn took the package and the mail, "I am the right person, you didn't have to bring it up to the door." She said looking at the size of the package, "It would have fit in the mailbox just perfectly."

The woman just laughed, "Well, I was under order to have it delivered to the door, can't break a direct order. Have a good day ma'am."

Quinn watched as the mail woman walked away and got into her truck. She closed the door behind her and took the mail into the living room, she looked through it until she came across a white envelope with a rose design going around it. The name on the envelope was enough to stop her in her tracks, it was from Santana. It had been two years since that night she had decided to end it all because she couldn't be with Santana like she had wanted. That was a decision that she regretted to this day, it wasn't that she didn't love Santana, she did, but she was so concerned about what her mother would say. Quinn wasn't supposed to fall in love with a woman, she was supposed to marry a man and have a house with a white picket fence, with two children and a dog. That was the dream her mother had for her, at one point it was her dream too, but she realized it wasn't when she and Santana had rekindled their relationship in college.

Quinn ran her fingers along the envelope admiring the beauty of it, she flipped it over and decided to open it. Her eyes widened in shock as she pulled out a fancy wedding invitation, she began reading it.

_Dr. and Mrs. Antonio Lopez_

_And_

_Mr. and Mrs. Jackson Pierce_

_Invite you to share in the joining of two souls_

_Santana Genevieve Lopez_

_And_

_Brittany Susan Pierce _

_August 10th Two Thousand Twenty_

_At Three O'clock_

Quinn couldn't bring herself to read the rest of the invitation, her heart stopped for a few minutes as she tried to process what she just read. Santana was getting married, to Brittany of all people, she couldn't believe that Santana went back to her after the woman had cheated on her with one of her dance friends. She dropped the invitation on the table, the rest of the mail forgotten, she was in complete shock. Quinn heard the phone ringing and picked it up, not checking to see who it was calling.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, did you get the mail?" Rachel's voice came across the phone.

Quinn swallowed, "Yeah, I got the mail. Did you know that Santana was getting married?"

Rachel sighed, "I didn't think she was going to go through with it, especially with all the issues she and Brittany had gone through."

Quinn closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that Rachel knew and didn't tell her that her ex-girlfriend, who she was still very much in love with was getting married in less than three months.

"Why didn't you tell me Rachel? I know you're her best friend and everything, but you knew and you didn't tell me. It would have been nice to have a heads up instead of being surprised like this, I could have been prepared." She tried to hold back the tears.

"I'm really sorry Quinn, I didn't know how to tell you. I mean with everything you had going on from the death of your father, and the big case you were working, it was never a good time to tell you." Rachel apologized, but she knew it wasn't enough.

Quinn let out a rueful chuckle, "That shouldn't have been an excuse Rachel, you should have told me. Does anyone else know? I mean besides you?"

"Kurt knows and so does Mercedes, she told them first, I found out a little later because Santana knows how much I despise Brittany. She didn't want to see my reaction, lets just say she know that I am not pleased with it."

"That doesn't make me feel any better. Are you going to go?" Quinn asked.

There was a slight pause before Rachel answered, she didn't know how to tell the woman that she is Santana's maid of honor. She really didn't want to be, but Santana was her best friend and she didn't want to let the woman down. Besides she couldn't let Mercedes have that honor, no matter how close they were.

"I have to, I'm her maid of honor, it would be in bad taste if her best friend wasn't there supporting her. I'm really sorry you had to find out like this."

"Yeah, so am I." Quinn replied, her voice thick with tears. "Is she happy? With Brittany I mean?"

Rachel gave a dramatic sigh, "She's happy, but honestly I think she's settling. That's my opinion though, I have to go now Angel is up from her nap. I'll talk to you later this week-end okay?"

"Give Angel a kiss for me." Quinn hung up the phone without saying bye.

Quinn threw her phone angrily on the couch, she couldn't believe how her day was turning out. She couldn't believe that Santana was getting married, to Brittany, it was supposed to be her and not Brittany. It could have been her if she would have been honest about her feelings and stand up to her mother for once, but it was hard. Her father disowned her because she got pregnant, she couldn't lose her mother as well. Quinn felt like she was doing the right thing, but in the end she chose the wrong thing. Now Santana was going to marry a woman who wasn't worthy of her love, who cheated and manipulated her way through their whole entire relationship. Quinn watched as Santana fell apart when it was found out that Brittany had cheated on her with some male dancer, not once but twice, she didn't understand the hold that the other woman had on Santana, but she hoped that eventually it would have been broken.

Quinn went to the kitchen to grab her something to drink and made her way back to the living room and sat back down on the couch. She looked over to the table to the left of her couch and saw the picture of her and Santana on the Atlantic City, boardwalk the sun was setting givng off a heavenly glow. They were holding each other, wearing matching smiles, it was a good day for the both of them. Santana had passed her Chemistry exam and Quinn had passed her Ethics exam, it was a time for them to celebrate, and celebrate they did. Quinn picked up the picture and traced the outline of Santana's face, something she has done so many times, as if she was trying to commit it to memory.

"Santana, if you only knew how much I loved you. I should have came after you when the moment presented it self." She whispered to the picture, before putting it back down on the table.

Quinn downed her drink in on quick gulp before putting the glass down on the table, she stretched out on the couch and everything had faded to black.

* * *

_Okay, so first chapter down, sorry for the confusion. The second chapter should be up sometime tomorrow, I apologize for any confusion this may have caused. Let me know what you think._


	2. Morning Conversations

_Thank you to everyone who alerted and a special thank you to Sawa255 for leaving a review. I pretty much have this story mapped out, so it won't be long between updates, I hope. Anyways, here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy. This is a Quinntana story, there will be more Quinntana action down the line, but I have to deal with the Brittana of it all first, so don't worry. I'm not going to change up the pairing in the end._

_Thank you to the lovely Nayanna Rivergron for givng me a little input into this chapter. I held up my end of the deal, now you have to honor yours *evil laugh*_

* * *

Quinn woke up on the couch, the sun shining brightly through the window. The birds chirping started getting on her nerves, she put the pillow over head to drown out the noise. She couldn't believe she slept all of yesterday, then again her stomach growling was a reminder that she didn't eat anything at all. She sat up on the couch, the day before rushing back to her, receiving Santana's wedding invitation. Her phone started ringing again, she thought about ignoring it and letting it go to voice mail, but it might have been something important.

"Hello?" She answered huskily.

"Hey Quinn." Santana's voice came across the line.

Quinn mentally kicked herself for picking up the phone, the last thing she wanted to do was speak to the one person, who was breaking her heart. She couldn't just hang up on her now, she doesn't know when she will hear her voice again.

"Hey, Santana, what's up?"

Santana paused a little before answering, "I wanted to know if you received your invitation to the wedding yet?"

Quinn looked at the table at the invitation on the the table and rolled her eyes. She got it alright, a big old reminder of what she lost.

"Yeah, I got it. Congratulations I guess." She mumbled.

She really didn't want to talk to Santana right now, not after she just received her wedding invitation. What did Santana want from her? To act like the supportive friend, to trivialize what they had together?

Santana was growing annoyed, "I was calling to see if you got it, and to see if you were coming? It wouldn't be the same without you there."

Quinn was taken aback, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it's as if Santana had forgotten that they were more than just friends. Did she think a phone call was going to make things better, or smooth them over? Santana was sadly mistaken, the last thing she wanted to do was to be a part of her ex-girlfriends wedding.

Quinn looked up at the ceiling, "I would love to make it Santana, but I don't know what my case load will look like in the next few months. I don't want to commit to something and then back out of it, you know how the life of a lawyer."

She could hear Santana sigh, she didn't know if it was from annoyance or from disappointment. It was the best excuse that she could come up with. It would be bad if she told Santana that she couldn't make it to her wedding because, she felt like she was making a mistake, marrying Brittany. That wouldn't be the most supportive thing to say.

"Come off it Quinn, that is the lamest excuse I ever heard. I'm sure you can put for the time off and bring your ass to New York. Chicago, will be alright without one of their top lawyers there, besides you owe me. I'll make you my Maid of honor."

"Nice try, but Rachel is your maid of honor. She called me last night and told me that she was. Even if you were to make me maid of honor the answer would have still been no." Quinn told her, with more conviction her voice.

She could hear Santana sigh again, "Whatever Quinn, if you change your mind give me a call or at least RSVP. If I don't hear anything from you, then I will understand, but you're missing out on a lot of fun."

Quinn sighed, "Like that's ever gonna happen." She finally answered.

There was silence and then the phone went dead, she kept looking at the phone for a little while longer. Quinn could hear the disappointment in Santana's voice, she tried to hide it so well under her annoyance and bitchiness. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to her wedding, she just didn't want to be there to see her get married to Brittany. Quinn had been in love with Santana since they were in elementary school, way before the dancer came into the picture, she didn't show up until sophomore year. Quinn threw the phone on the couch and made her way to the kitchen to prepare her something to eat for breakfast.

On the east coast Santana threw her phone on the bed. She didn't expect Quinn to refuse to attend her wedding, they were best friends before they were ever lovers, to Santana she felt that their friendship trumped everything else. It was okay though, her wedding would still go on with or without her friend there. At one point in time she thought it was going to be her and Quinn to get married, not her and Brittany. Especially after Brittany cheated on her, but Brittany had apologized and made up for it, so she took her back. It may not have been the woman she wanted, but at least she was getting married. Santana was so deep in thought that she didn't hear her bedroom door open.

"Hey Santana, your abuela told me you were in here." Tina greeted her.

Santana looked up at her friend, "Hey girl Chang, you just missed the verbal smack down between me and Quinn." She tells her.

Tina looked at her friend sympathetically, "How did that go? Is she coming to the wedding?"

"No, she said she doesn't think she could get the time off or some lame excuse. It's not like some big case is going to come up in the next three months. I even threw in maid of honor, she still refused, because it's Rachel's title." Santana replied dejectedly.

Tina had given Santana a friendly hug. She had known both Quinn and Santana since elementary school, and knew those two were awfully close. She and Blaine were taking bets to see how long it was going to take the two of them to get together. Tina knew that Santana had always been in love with Quinn and Quinn in love with Santana. It was always those two against the world, until Brittany came along, she was a wild card that they wished would just go away.

"Give her some time, I'm sure she will come around. You've been best friends since forever, I'm pretty sure she won't let you down." She tried to reassure her friend.

Santana scoffed, "The day she will come through for me is the day hell will freeze over. I don't need her though, I have all the main people coming, that's all I need. You would think she would put her pride aside, to come and support me."

Tina needed a way to cheer up her friend, "I know what might cheer you up, shopping! We can go shop and just the time of our lives."

Santana perked up at the sound of shopping, "Let me get dressed, then we can go. I have to call my cousin to come and watch abuela for me, so she won't be by herself."

"I'll go downstairs and keep her company while you get dressed." Tina got off the bed and went downstairs to sit with the elder Lopez.

Santana watched as Tina exited the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Her thoughts always ended up on Quinn. Sure they had been friends for a long time and lovers for a few years longer, they were happy together. She didn't think she could be happy again, after Brittany had cheated on her, but Quinn her best friend made a world of difference. They were happy until Santana suggested that she could come out to her family, that's when Quinn changed and became distant, choosing her mother over their love. She was devastated, but nothing could ever cause her to hate the other woman, if Santana wasn't out in high school she probably would have done the same thing.

Santana went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, a light pink sweater, and her Chuck Taylors. She put her clothes on and went about her morning routine, she knew she had to be quick. Once everything looked good, she picked up her phone and called her cousin Alejandra to come over and look after their abuela. Santana loved her abuela, but once her health took a turn for the worse, she stepped in because they wanted to put her in a retirement home, she didn't like that idea. So she chose to come to live with and take care of her, after graduating from Columbia.

She made her way downstairs and saw Alejandra and Tina engaged in small talk. They pretty much had things in common, Tina is an editor at Vogue and Alejandra is a free lance photographer for Food magazine. So it was win-win for the both of them, Santana on the other hand likes working with people so she became a social worker, it came as a surprise to most people, but she does have compassion for others.

"Hey prima, looking good." Alejandra greeted her cousin.

Santana smirked, "Don't I always? Good to see you too, abuela already had breakfast and her morning pills, so she should be good. I will try not to be too long, so you can at least have some sort of life."

"I love sitting with abuela, she has funny stories, you know when she is cognizant enough."

Having said that, Santana and Tina left the house, leaving her cousin and abuela alone in the house. It felt good to have the sun on her face and to breathe in the spring air. She thought about running by Brittany's dance studio, but she knew that they were going to be seeing each other tonight over dinner.

"So are you excited about the wedding?" Tina asked breaking the silence.

Santana smiled, "Uh yeah, can't wait. Never knew the day would come that I would actually be marrying Brittany." She answered a little too enthusiastically.

Tina could tell from her tone that her friend was not as happy about this marriage thing as she seems. She's kind of hoping that Santana would come to her senses, realize that marrying Brittany is a mistake, and get back with Quinn. She was sending up prayers to whoever was listening that Quinn would come to her senses and talk her friend out of making a mistake. Brittany isn't good for Santana, and honestly she knows that she will not make Santana happy in the end.

"What is the weather like where you are, Tina? I've been talking to you for the past five minutes, you haven't listened to a word I've said."

"It's warm, sunny even. Sorry, I was just thinking about some things that's all. I want Starbucks lets get some." Tina answered.

They could have drove around the city, but it was such a beautiful day they didn't want to waste it, by sitting in the car. Besides where they lived, they pretty much had easy access to shops, and anything else their little hearts desired. One of the upsides of living in the heart of the city, it was the best of both worlds. The duo entered Starbucks and ordered their usual drinks, Santana a non-fat caramel machiatto-grande, and Tina a grande vanilla latte. They found a table in the corner and sat down to wait for their coffee orders.

"How did Quinn sound when you talked to her this morning?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know, like she had just woken up or something. She didn't sound like her normal bitchy self."

Tina just nodded knowingly, she had a feeling that Quinn was less than happy, about receiving a wedding invite. She just wished she would pull her head out of her ass, and realize what she is getting ready to lose. Their drink orders were ready and Tina went to the counter to bring them back leaving Santana alone with her thoughts.

_Santana entered the classroom with a tight grip on her mother's hand. Today was her very first day of kindergarten in a new school, she was nervous because there were people that she didn't know. Her mom introduced her to her teacher Mrs. Martinez, a very nice teacher. While her mother talked to the teacher Santana took the time to scan the classroom, it was very large and instead of desks they had little tables with chairs. There were different activity centers,and places to put her book bag and lunch box. She stopped on a table where a girl with blonde hair was sitting by herself, drawing on a piece of paper, she looked a little sad. After she said good-bye to her mother, she made her way over to the table where the little girl was sitting, she sat down in the chair beside her._

"_Hi, I'm Santana." She introduced herself._

_The little girl looked at her, "I'm Quinn, wanna draw with me?" Quinn gave her a piece of paper and she put the crayon box in the middle of them, so they could share._

_Santana smiled, "Okay, I like to draw." They continued drawing until it was time for class to start._

_From that day on they had been inseparable, they were dubbed the terrible twosome by their parents and teachers. You couldn't see one without the other, they were very mischievous, something that would follow them through out high school._

_Quinn leaned over and whispered in Santana's ear, "I like you."_

_Santana smiled, "I like you too."_

Santana smiled at the memory, but stopped when Tina came back to the table with their drinks, a blueberry muffin and Santana's favorite coffee cake. Tina sat down at the table and took a sip of her latte.

"What were you smiling at?" She asked, quizzically.

"Nada, just thinking about some things, that's all. So much to do and so little time, it's just a lot to take in." She answered.

Tina didn't say a word, she knew the expression that Santana had on her face meant one thing, she was thinking about Quinn. Of course if she asked about it, Santana would deny it and say she had something else on her mind, but everyone knows her face when she talks about Quinn. She hoped that Santana would wake up from her Brittany induced coma, and realize that Quinn is the one that she wants.

* * *

_There we have it, I threw in a little flash back, just because. Let me know what you think, reviews=love_


	3. Friends, Gotta Love Em

_Thank you so much to everyone who had reviewed, alerted, added to their favorites and even pm'd me to not give up on this story. As you can see Brittany is pretty much hated by everyone, which is the overall theme of this story. She will be coming up in the next chapter or maybe the chapter after that I'm not sure, but she will be there._

_Again they do not belong to me, they belong to RIB and Fox.  
_

* * *

Quinn had stepped out of the shower, and into her bedroom. The combination of breakfast and a shower made her feel a whole lot better, but she couldn't help but feel bad about telling Santana she wouldn't be coming to her wedding. A small part of her wanted to go, just to show Santana what she was missing out on, but she knew it wouldn't be fair because she was the one who fucked things up royally. She went to her closet to find something to wear today, she had a few errands that she needed to take care of, before she went out with a couple of friends. A sundress and a pair of ballet flats later, she was ready to go, and take on the day. Quinn was on her way out the door when she was stopped in her tracks by, Sam. Sam had become her closest friend and confidante over the years, they had ran into each other at a Bears game, and they have been close ever since.

"Hey Quinn, I thought that we could go get some lunch today." He greeted her at the door.

Quinn gave him a small smile, "Lunch would be good, then you can accompany me, while I run my errands. I can use the company." She walked out of her house, closing the door behind her.

Having Sam there with her would keep her mind off of Santana and that two timing bitch, that won't make her happy. She still harbors a deep hatred for Brittany that burns brighter than the flames in the seventh circle of hell. Quinn couldn't help but feel it was her fault for pushing her back into her arms, if only she could have been truthful about what she really wanted.

"So what did you do last night? I tried calling you, to see if you wanted to hang out?" Sam asked, as they walked out of the building.

Quinn sighed, "I didn't really do anything yesterday, wasn't feeling to well. I just spent the day napping off and on."

Sam looked at her sympathetically, "You're feeling better though right? I don't want to bug you, if you're feeling bad."

"No, I'm not feeling bad today." She answered. "Did you receive an invitation to umm..." She paused a little bit, "To umm... Santana's wedding?"

"Yeah, got the invite yesterday, I already knew about it since she had asked Mercedes to be her brides maid." He told her sheepishly.

Quinn raised and eyebrow at him, "You knew? And you didn't tell me? Why am I the last person to know these things? A little heads up would have been nice. But oh no, Quinn finds out from a fucking wedding invitation, guess that goes to show how much everyone cares."

Sam stopped Quinn in the middle of the sidewalk and stood in front of her, trying to get the woman to calm down. This was not how he wanted today to go, he wanted to take her out, as Mercedes suggested to keep her mind off of Santana's upcoming wedding, even though it's in three months.

"Quinn calm down, it's not that we didn't want to tell you, we just didn't know how. Believe me, Mercedes and I tried to come up with different ways, but we just couldn't. I know how you still feel about Tana. You say she's your best friend, but deep down you know that, what you feel is more." He wrapped her in a warm hug.

Quinn could no longer hold back her tears, "That was supposed to be me and her, not her and Brittany. We promised each other forever, but I just couldn't do it, my mom and my family would never approve. I didn't want to break her heart, or hurt her for that matter, but I did and now she's marrying the one person who doesn't deserve her."

Sam continued holding her, rubbing her back softly and whispering soothing words in her ear. He has only seen Quinn cry once or twice and they all involved Santana. A light bulb went off in his head, he knew exactly what needs to be done.

"You should go to the wedding." He suggested.

Quinn broke the hug and looked at him, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Sam just smiled, "Yes, go to the wedding or fly out before the wedding. Spend some time with Tana, make her realize the mistake she is making. Make her realize that you two belong together, the Quinn Fabray I know, wouldn't go down without a fight. You have to convince her, that you're the one that she wants and not Brittany."

"You don't understand Sam, even if I did something like that, she wouldn't go for it. I hurt her too much, how will she ever trust me and my feelings?" She asked clearly exasperated.

"That's why you need to take your ass to New York, make her come to her senses. Show her how much you love her, and how you feel. Actions and words go together, it couldn't be anymore perfect." He told her.

Quinn thought about everything her friend was saying, it would be perfect, but it would be hard. She didn't know how she should go about doing it though, it's Santana, her friend who loves the finer things in life. If she didn't do it, then she could possibly lose her forever, if she did do it Santana could completely shut her out of her life. She couldn't imagine her life without the other girl in it, they were the terrible twosome.

"Look Sam, we'll talk about this later. Right now I'm hungry and I have to get these errands done." She turned and got into her car." She looked at him, "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there?"

Sam just smiled and followed Quinn into the car, he hoped that everything he said to her, would help her decide what she wanted to do. He and Mercedes already came to the conclusion that, Santana marrying Brittany was a huge mistake.

Q&S&Q&S&Q&S

Santana and Tina were enjoying their little coffee date when they saw Kurt and Blaine enter the coffee shop. Santana saw them and waived them over to their table, if anyone would have told her that she and Prancy Smurf and his boyfriend would be friends, she would have laughed. To be honest she was happy that she had friends in this city, it would have been hard without them.

"Hey Santana, hey Tina. It's good to see you two out and about." Kurt greeted them as he sat down at the table.

"Hey Kurt, it's good to see you too, in the daylight hours." Tina told him.

"Life as a Broadway star stops for nobody. So what are you two ladies up to today?"

Santana finally spoke, "We're going to do a little retail therapy, and probably get a late lunch. Gotta get it all in before dinner tonight with Britt."

Kurt and Tina exchanged a look of disgust, there was no love for that girl. After all the stuff Brittany put her through, they felt it was a mistake for Santana to take her back. To them when the other woman is involved, Santana was definitely blind. Kurt knew the only reason why Brittany is married to Santana, is to keep the woman dependent on her, for her happiness.

"Dinner with Britt, where are you going tonight?" Blaine asked, having joined the trio at their table.

Santana had to think for a minute, "The Cheesecake Factory, I think." She answered.

Blaine smiled, "Cheesecake Factory is always good, we went there after we closed Godspell. The food there is awesome."

"Have you heard from Quinn, Santana?" Kurt asked, playing with his coffee cup.

"Yeah, I spoke with her this morning, very briefly. To sum it up, she's not coming to the wedding, I even offered her maid of honor. She turned it down, I know our relationship wasn't that spectacular, and she ripped my heart out, but she is still my best friend. It sucks balls, that she won't be there for me." Santana answered.

Tina spoke up, "Maybe she doesn't want to be here, because she feels that you are making a huge mistake, by marrying Brittany."

Tina looked up to see three sets of eyes staring at her, she felt like she didn't say anything wrong. To her she felt like she said the right thing, something that everyone in their tight circle has been feeling about her marrying Brittany.

Kurt looked at Tina and then back at Santana waiting for the woman to react to what was just said. For the most part it was the lack of reaction that had him a little bit scared. He just hoped that she didn't go off on Tina, Lima Heights style.

"A mistake marrying Brittany. She was the one who broke up with me, after we spent time planning a future for each other. Typical Quinn to make something about her, when it's not. Why can't people get over the fact that we are getting married? Yes Brittany cheated on me five ways from Saturday, but she's changed. She loves me and shows me every chance she gets, which is more than I can say about Quinn." Santana argued.

Without hesitation she got up from the table and walked outside of the shop, the last thing she wanted to do was to let them see her cry. Santana couldn't help but question if what Tina had said was true. Did Quinn really think she was making a mistake by marrying Brittany? She hastily wiped away her tears when she saw Tina beside her.

"I'm sorry Santana, I...I shouldn't have said what I was thinking. I have a bad habit of doing that from time to time." She rubbed her friends back.

Santana sniffled, "It's okay. Do you think I'm making a mistake by marrying Brittany?"

"If you love her and she makes you happy, then that's all that really matters." She answered, without really answering. "Let's go get some shopping done, I'm sure Macy's have a couple of things that have your name on them." She suggested.

That suggestion seemed to pull Santana out of her mood, shopping is always a good thing, especially if you're Santana Lopez.

* * *

_Okay, so chapter 3 it's not all that exciting, but hey you gotta love Sam being the voice of reason. Reviews=love and passion lol_


End file.
